a date night lead to something more
by pandamaster97720
Summary: its have bend 5 years since their fist date and now with this one will something more will come out of it?


Date night leads to something more

**Hey all TiPo fans hear is another one for your enjoyment.  
><strong>

It was just a normal day in the valley of but two individuals were getting ready of a night on the town and if you have already its po and tigress are getting ready for their date. Over the 4 years po and tigress have bend to have feelings for one and other since the battle against Lord Shen but it was when po took about a dozen arrows to his shoulder, legs, and to his back for tigress to relies that she loved po and that he loved her, although after the battle po now if forces a walking stick because the arrows that were impaled in his legs the mussels were severely damage and will take some time to heal but even then they would be still damage and not as strong as they were before. As we can see po and tigress were getting ready for their date but po had something else in mind for their date he already got shifu blessing for her hand in marge and he was waiting for the right time to do it and tonight was the night.

Tigress room POV: tigress

As I look myself in the mirror I was wearing a gold and silver dress that po got me on my last birthday and I decided to where it because po said this date was going to be special and I wanted to look nice for this date but as was getting ready I begging to wonder why thus date was so special but then again all of her dates with po were special but for some reason this one was not like the other that he has taken be on. As I continue to get ready for our date by putting a lotus flower hair clip that was a gift on our three year anniversary of us dating as well a red and gold shawl it was another birth day gift for my sweet dumpling. As was getting ready I begging to wonder how po was coming along for our date.

Po POV po" room

As I sat on my while I was look at the ring I am going to proposes with one last time as I put it in my pocket and grab my walking stick and start to stand up and get ready for my date with my sweet Tiger Lilly I started with a jade green jacket that has a yin and yang symbol on the back, black pance with a red dragon going up one of the legs and lastly a yin and yang neckless that tigress got for my on my birthday last year. As I look at the walking stick and it remind me of what took to tell tigress that I love her and that it was my sweet tigress who gave me my walking stick in the first place as I look at the clock and I relies that it was almost time for our date as I headed out of my room to pick up tigress I had the date all planed out.

No one POV

As po headed torts tigress room and knock on the door as tigress answer the door and they both have to admit their true lover look rather nice as po held out his arm tigress grab it and po pull her close to him and started to head out to the locating that po had pick out for this date but tigress thought that they were going to his father shop for this date but po surprised her by their diner on top of a mountain that overlook the valley and the night couldn't be so perfect but just as po was going to proposed some low life bandits had to rumen their date night as the engage in the battle po using his walking stick as a bo-staft as he look over at tigress fighting she look absolutely amazing in combat mode it was one of the things that turn him on about here as the battle continue the bandits got smart and hightail it out of there and so as they left po and tigress went back to where they were eating as po got down on his knee told tigress this "Tigress you these past five years have bend the time of my life and I couldn't think my life without you. You are my light, the reason that I fight, the reason that I live for if I lost you I don't know what to do but there is one thing that I do know that I want I want to spent the rest of my life with you what I am trying to say is (as po pull out the ring) Tigress will you marry me."

To say the least tigress was surprise to say the least she was not expecting this but she know what to say "Yes po I will marry you" as they kiss po got off his knee and continue the kiss as they broke the kiss as they look in to each other eyes and deiced to head back to the palace and tell the others the good news as they headed back they talk about their wedding and honeymoon plans as well and if there is one thing that they both knew that this was the best day of their lives.

**Hey all of my fans so what do think should do a sequel to this story let me know so until then read and review **


End file.
